Maybe, We Could Have This
by VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS
Summary: It all started with a fall. Then a decision. Later a bond. Now because of that bond I lay dying for something that should not have even concerned me. But, isn't a miko suppose to help the weak? Even if they're not weak at all?
1. Chapter 1: The Patter of Feet

**Summary: It all started with a fall. Then a decision. Later a bond. Now because of that bond I lay dying for something that shouldn't have even concerned me. But, isn't a miko suppose to help the weak? Even if they're not weak at all?**

**Maybe, We Can Have This**

**Chapter 1: The Patter of Feet**

Small feet landed repeatedly on the ground as silver locks whipped in the wind, trying to escape the monster that was in pursuit. _'Mama.' _the little one thought as she continued through the forest; her dark purple kimono tearing from the loose branches of trees slapping her body.

Her breathing was ragged as tears slid down her pale cheeks making them glisten. She could hear the pounding of the demons feet behind her as it growled and snarled and kept running. But why was she running?

_'Mama.' _More tears ran down her cheeks as she recalled the event that caused her to be in the mess she was in now.

_Bright lavender eyes watch as her mother stood at the edge of the tree line of their home staring into the open clearing. The demoness was slim with silver hair reaching the middle of her back that matched her daughters and wore a blue kimono with a silver obi. It was simple, but brought out her gray-blue eyes._

_The little girl went and stood by her mother, little puppy ears twitching furiously as they tried to pick up any threatening sounds. "What is it Mama?" The girl asked trying to stand by her mother, but got pushed behind her instead as a group of men appeared in the clearing._

_They could not see them yet thanks to the trees, but how long that would last was uncertain._

_The little girls eyes widened as she looked at the human men curiously. Humans never came in the area of their home. Never. "Mama?" she asked confused by the new arrivals and wanting to know why they were there._

_The woman's eyes narrowed, never taking her eyes off the men as she spoke. "Go hide."_

_The girls mouth opened wide as she looked at her mother in confusion and terror. "But mother what-"_

"_Child do as I say!" Her mother harshly whispered as the men were already halfway through the clearing. Grabbing her child's hand she pulled her down a small trail for a minute before stopping a few feet from where their home stood. The woman moved a set of brushes aside that sat in front of a tree, covering a small hole that was carved into it._

_Picking her daughter up she place her in the small cubbyhole that was just big enough to fit her little body. The small girl looked up at her mother, tears shining in her eyes not understanding the situation._

"_Stay quiet. No matter what you hear do not make a sound." The woman told her. She watched her daughters ears droop to her head and gave her a sad smile as she reached out to rub them. The girl smiled at the comfort it brought her. "I will always love you my pup. Never forget that."_

_Before she could tell her mother the same thing back, the bushes in front of her closed covering her in a shadow._

_She tried to see through the bushes, but gave up when she couldn't, deciding to curl up on her belly and look under them instead. She could only see her mothers feet for a moment before she caught sight of the feet of five men as well. They stood in front of her mother and the little girl could hear a sword being drawn._

"_Well well. Look boys. Guess he wasn't as crazy as I thought. It is the demon that man slept with. HA! I thought he was lying five years ago when he talked about some inu-youkai he bedded." One said snidely._

"_But Boss. Wasn't there suppose to be a kid? That's what the rumors said." another asked._

_The girl frowned. Was he talking about her?_

_She heard her mother speak. "There was a child as you heard. But it died in my womb before I could give birth, so if its the child you seek you're out of luck." _

_The girl could hear the cold undertone in her mothers voice. It was strange to her. Almost foreign._

_One snorted. "Well of course that creature died. It's not really a surprise. The Kami's were smart to get rid of that thing."_

_The little girls eyes brimmed with tears as she listened to the man's words. How could he be so cruel? Her mother gave an angry snarl as she finally snapped and yelled at them. "How dare you say such things in my presence. Leave my lands and never return or I will slaughter you all."_

_Listening with a wide set of eyes, the little girl watched as the feet of the men surrounded her mother as chains rattled. She heard her mother cry out as two heavy chains caught her ankles, dragging her to the ground._

_She watched fearfully as her mother fought against the bindings, and to her utmost horror, saw as one of the men plunged a sword threw her mothers heart before she could release herself._

_Biting her small hand to keep from screaming out, she let her fangs pierce her skin and draw blood. Tears filled her eyes and poured down her face, but it was not from the pain. She watched as her mother coughed and choked on her own blood before letting her body fall limp against the ground._

_The demonesses' head fell sideways to stare at her daughter with lifeless eyes. The little girl shook with fear, listening to the thundering of her heart as it pounded in her ears._

_Dead. Her mother was... dead._

_Her eyes never quit staring into her mothers as she could slightly hear the booming laughter of the men as they left. Or maybe it was just the Kami's getting ready to cry with her over her mothers death. The thought was unclear to her though as she just laid quietly on the ground sobbing._

_Hours had to of gone by because it had now become night fall as the little hanyou girl opened her swollen eyes. When had she fallen asleep?_

_She gasp as she looked in front of her and finally remembered when and why she had._

_Sitting up, the girl pried herself from her hiding place in the bushes to slowly crawl over to her mother that laid some feet away. She sniffed, rubbing at her raw nose as she sat beside her mothers head petting it gently for comfort as she tried to avoid the puddle of crimson surrounding the lifeless body._

"_Mama. Mama please wake up." The little one whimpered, leaning down to lick her cheek to try and rouse her mother from her eternal slumber. She cringed back though when she tasted the vile taste of death on the pale flesh._

_It was at that very moment that the truth sank in. She was alone now. She had no one anymore. Wiping at her tired eyes the little one inhale a deep breath threw her mouth to try and not smell the death that surrounded her mother._

_Leaning forward she place a finger over each of her mothers eyes closing them before standing. Eyes downcast, she began to walk in the opposite direction of the trail the men had went down. She did not look back as her little body faded in the dark forest, deciding that if she did look, she would not be able to leave the place she had spent the past four years growing up in._

She had walked for miles after that barley stopping through the day, but just before the sun started to set, a large bear demon had found her. Now she was running trying to get away. So many images flashed through her mind as the girl wondered if she would end up like her mother.

She clenched her jaw and eyes tightly shut, trying to forget the images that plagued her mind as she tried to keep a fast pace. A question again rose to her mind; why was running? Should she be?

Finally opening her eyes she didn't have time to react as her small foot caught under a tree branch tripping her. The child fell with a hard thud, letting tears fall; finally giving up and curling into a ball as she heard her pursuer give a victorious roar.

The little girl closed her eyes as the bear demon stopped behind her and raised its claws. Now she could finally be with her decease mother once again.

**A/N: Soooo, I know I probably shouldn't be writing another story yet since I can't seem to update my other one, but I'm having a HUGE amount of writer's block with Ch.10. I'm not sure how I want the chapter to go yet but I'm like half way through it. Ughh. So I started this with the intention of getting my brain spinning again. Anyway, REVIEW Please ! Tell me what you think about the beginning of this and if you want more. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Safe and Sound

**Chapter 2: Just Close Your Eyes, You & I'll be Safe and Sound**

**Last Time (Sunset):** _The little girl closed her eyes as the bear demon stopped behind her and raised its claws. Now she could finally be with her decease mother once again._

The little girl saw a bright light flash across her eyes and for just a moment she thought that she was dead; that is, until she heard the demon behind her scream in pain.

The little girl did not move from her curled up position though until she was lifted up by the collar of her kimono.

She screamed out, flailing around and kicking at anything trying to escape her captor.

She could feel it was a males aura; a demon males aura and a powerful one at that. It scared her and the young girl started to wail loudly as more tears continued down her face to began new trails.

"Pup, you will cease this foolish attempt to harm this ones person at once." She heard him growl.

Opening her lavender eyes, the pup stared into liquid gold orbs as she settled down. She watched as golden eyes narrowed when they spotted her puppy ears before the male sniffed her slightly. She giggled.

"Hnnn. You smell of death." The demons, or inu-youkai's, silver hair swayed as he nodded his head, as if to confirm what he said was true.

Hearing his statement immediately put the girls short good mood into a saddened one as the pups eyes began to brim with unsheathed tears once more at his words while the inu-youkai still held her in mid-air.

Seeing her tears, the inu-youkai began to wonder why his statement upset her, but before he could find out an annoying voice interrupted him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru where are you!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes once more as he set the girl down, turning to his left he waiting for the owner of the voice to make an appearance.

As soon as the girls feet touched the dirt, a short green toad came out from where the Lord and pup were standing. "OH LORD SESSHOMARU WHER- My Lord! You came back to find your unworthy retainer. I'm honored by-" The toad demon was cut off as a rock connected with his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Jaken, I told you to stay with Rin." Sesshomaru said cracking his hand as he glared at the fallen demon.

The little girl giggled softly, and for a moment drew his attention back to her. She started to rub her eyes between each giggle before a long, tired yawn escaped her lips.

"Hnn." Forgetting about the nuisance on the ground, he began to walk toward the way Jaken came before stopping at the tree opening a few feet away. Looking behind him, Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou pup as she stared at the ground dejectedly.

The moon was now out and illuminating the girls shoulder length silver hair. Her little puppy ears were flat on her head and in that moment Sesshomaru made a decision.

As the girl lifted her head up, he raised a single brow as if to ask if she were coming. It took a moment for the meaning of the action to dawn on her, but after a moment her eyes went wide with surprise as she grinned and started running toward him.

Sesshomaru was only expecting the pup to come to his side as Rin did, but was thrown off guard instead when the hanyou girl jump in the air and caught him around the neck.

Her arms held tightly to him as she buried her face into the crook of his neck nuzzling it with a whine.

Not knowing what else to do and going with instinct, the demon Lord wrapped his only arm around the girl before turning on his heals to walk into the forest. "Jaken we're leaving."

Peeking over the Lord's shoulder with half lidded eyes, the pup watched the green toad get off the ground mumbling a million apologies before she buried her face back into the warm confines of her saviors neck, and for the first time in the past twenty-fours she felt safe as sleep consumed her.

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter at the moment. I mean I like it, but I just think the wording is funny. I don't know. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It makes me happy, AND update faster. So Click That Button! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Heavenly Name

**Chapter 3: A Heavenly Name**

He was... _disturbed. _Ever since last night when he brought the small pup into hiscamp, he had been bombarded with questions from Rin about the new addition to their pack.

Not to mention every time he went to move the pup from his lap, which she hadn't moved from since he sat down, would start to cry and give off small whines.

This action made him wonder. She acted just like an _Inu _pup, not a human child. Most hanyou children acted like humans, namely his half brother, but she did not. Hanyou's were raised by usually the human parent, namely female, so maybe her mother was youkai? Or she was raised by the father which Sesshomaru doubted.

The pup hadn't said a word though and Sesshomaru's curiosity was getting the better of him. It was not common when he didn't know something and this unfortunately was one of those times.

He fought the urge to sigh when the pup started to move in his lap making the small scent of death in her clothing tickle his nose. She needed a bath. Or new clothing. Both would probably due her some good and make her feel better though.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called out in his baritone voice and a second later an ebony haired head popped out of the flower meadow in front of him. The human girl grinned before standing and running to him with arms spread out as if she were flying.

Stopping a few inches away she spoke. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

Shifting the girl in his lap to try and rouse her from her fake sleep, Sesshomaru lifted her into a sitting position as she opened her eyes and pouted.

"Rin, take-" He paused. What was he suppose to call this girl? Looking down he saw her staring at him. Girl or Hanyou would not due so...

"Pup what is your status?" He asked her, but all Sesshomaru got was a confused look in return. He growled in annoyance.

The little ears on the pups head flattened as a whine passed her lips and she bowed her head. She thought she was in trouble. Sesshomaru sighed and snapped his attention to Rin as she started to giggle.

"He wants to know your name silly!" Rin said smiling brightly at the pup that had turned her attention to her as well.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru waited and watched as lavender pools shined with understanding finally before bowing her head once more, fiddling with her fingers.

Trying to be patient with the girl he waited for her to speak; however the girl had other plans as she plopped her head back down onto his thigh and sighed.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched slightly before looking back at Rin to see her waiting patiently.

"Rin-" Just as he was about to tell Rin to go to the springs with Jaken by herself, the pup sat up quickly and looked at him. "Haven."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose, not understanding what she meant until she spoke again. "My name is Haven."

'Such an unusual name.' He thought as 'Haven' blushed, ducking her head back down onto his leg.

"Hnn, Rin take Haven to the hot springs with you and give her one of your kimono's." He told the smiling child as she squealed with delight. "I know the perfect one!" Rin said before taking off toward AhUn.

Taking the pup off his lap, Sesshomaru sat her on her feet before giving her a soft nudge forward. She turned to stare wide-eyed at her new caretaker, but he paid her no mind as he leaned back against the tree he had claimed as his, and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru listened as the girl shifted a little before taking a few steps and dashing off across the meadow where Rin and Jaken waited for her.

The demon Lord opened his eyes just in time to see the small group disappear past the tree line, then closed his eyes once more. _'Finally some peace.' _He thought.

_***20 minutes later***_

It had only been a short time before Sesshomaru smelled the group coming back from the hot springs. When they finally entered the clearing, it only took a second for Haven to notice he was wide awake before dashing top speed in his direction.

She lunged at him, similar to when she did yesterday, but this time he was ready for her. He caught her in mid-air right before she hit his chest and held her there by the collar of her new kimono.

Noses touching slightly, Heaven pouted, but stopped as Sesshomaru sniffed her. She giggled then growled, thinking he wanted to play with her, but was told differently as he gave a loud growl back.

She whined her apology as Sesshomaru gave another sniff before setting her down on his moko-moko that was laid out beside his right leg. He nodded his head in approval at her clean scent of honey and jasmine.

Looking down at the pup, he watched her little nose twitch as she stared down at his pelt before giving a loud purr and planting her face in it. Sesshomaru raised a silver brow, which he had been doing a lot as of late, and watched Haven rub her rosy cheek on the fur before turning his attention to Rin who just walked up beside the pair.

"Lord Sesshomaru did you see Haven's new kimono? Doesn't look she pretty?"

Looking at the small pup that came to Rin's chin, he let his long fingers run through the pups silver bangs as she laid on her belly quietly. Sesshomaru studied the baby pink kimono the child had on that would be just under Rin's knee's, but instead went to the ground on Haven.

The kimono also had purple flower petals on the sleeves and as he studied the pup he started to feel... _attached_.

Taking his hand from her hair, he looked to Rin to see her looking down at the ground. Sesshomaru would have pinched his nose and sighed if it wouldn't have made him look even more out of character.

"Rin, come here." He said sitting up to motion to the open spot next to Haven. She looked up wide-eyed for a second then grinned as she jumped down next to his knee with a giggle before falling on her back, gaining a curious look from Haven.

After the children settled in for an afternoon nap, Sesshomaru waited a moment as he watched the girls closed their eyes before closing his own and leaning against his tree once more.

_Females, they would be the death of him, he was certain._

**A/N: II'mmmm Siiiiiiicck. :'( And I got school tomorrow. So currently I'm laying in bed in sweat pants and a hoodie pulled over my head to try and keep warm. Sadly I can't take medicine because it makes me dizzy so my body hurts and I'm taking pain killers instead, and why am I saying all this? I don't know ANYWAY awkward... So thanks for the support on the story. You guys are awesome! :D**

**P.S: I think Sesshomaru would be a good father, don't you agree? xP**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions**

It was late afternoon by the time Sesshomaru opened his eyes again to the sight of two wide awake little girls at his side playing with each others hair.

Rin had a long braid going down to the middle of her back with small white flowers threading up to the beginning of the braid. She was currently sitting behind Haven humming while she finished up braiding the left side of Haven's hair, already having the right pigtail finished.

The small hanyou child sat quietly in front of her, looking down at the ground as she waited for Rin to finish doing her hair that was just past her shoulders.

Rin held the end of the small braid tightly in her left hand for a moment as she grabbed a pink ribbon that laid beside her and tied it to the end of Haven's hair with a grin. "There! All done!" She said, making the pup turn to look at her.

Sesshomaru watched as Haven reached up and fingered the two braids that started at the middle of her head, running her fingers down to the ends of the braids that just barely laid over the front of her shoulders. Her ears twitched slightly for a moment before she stopped her examination and turned to face him. Her lavender pools meet his gold ones and flashed with happiness as she stood up, noticing he was finally awake.

She paused though and looked at Rin for a moment, giving her a timid smile in thanks before taking a few steps to claim her spot next to him.

Haven looked up at the tall Inu-youkai when she got comfortable and gave a smile as she nuzzled into his side, purring her happiness to him.

Sesshomaru still was not sure how he felt about the hanyou pup, but every time the thought of leaving her somewhere crossed his mind his inner beast would growl, and he would start to feel this uneasiness in his chest.

When the Western Lord finally realized that the feeling was probably guilt he began to scowl. He should not feel guilty for such a thought. The pup wasn't even _his _and not to mention she was a hanyou!

Oh, if only his father could see him now. The great and mighty Lord Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection, hater of anything lower than himself not only having a human ward, but now an inu-hanyou pup that was so attached to him any passer-by would think she was really his. His father was probably rolling in his grave.

That was not something he wanted to live with; though...

Sesshomaru again thought about how the girl acted like a full-blooded hanyou pup. He was certain if she didn't have those puppy ears she could pass as a full demon easily.

He began to wonder if there was some way to get rid of those ears on her head. If so, he would keep the pup. Gently fingering Tokijin, Sesshomaru contemplating how he should remove the little pink and silver appendages.

As images of how to go about removing them came to mind, his beast started to growl and snarl.

_**'You will not harm our pup! There is nothing wrong with her. Pup is perfect.' **_It said, not liking its masters thoughts.

'_You should not even be out of your cage, and your opinion in the matter in not wanted.' _Sesshomaru thought, not caring if his beast was happy.

**_'Our eldest pup would not be pleased either if you harmed our youngest and weather you like it or not you are already attached to her, just as I am.' _**It said knowingly.

Sesshomaru mentally snorted. _'Rin would come to over look the decison in time, and this one is not attached.'_

His beast laughed at his last remark, not believing him in the slightest. _**'Master I am you, I know all about you. Even more than you yourself. If you give up our youngest pup, you will regret the decision greatly in the future.'**_

At that Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl. _'You will go back to your cage. You will not have a choice in the decision I make. This one will not regret getting rid of a liability, now go!'_

Giving a finally snarl, his beast was forced back into it's cage upset about what his master said. Sesshomaru was far from caring though. He did as he pleased and it was obvious that this pup was changing the way things were suppose to be in his pack, and that did not sit well with him.

Making a final decision, he decided to eliminate his current problem as soon as possible to stabilize his pack one again.

If only he new the events that would follow his decision.

**A/N: Well isn't he just bipolar! Can't have a too mushy Sesshomaru though. It ruins his image of a scary God or what not. Anyway, sorry I didn't update last week. Had my cousins over that I hadn't seen since xmas and it was a three day weekend. :D Might update again tomorrow, but only if I get enough motivation so please click that pretty button below and tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Doggy

**Chapter 5: Doggy**

Haven heard Sesshomaru growl and looked back up at him confused as he glared out into the field. She noticed his glazed over eyes flash red for a moment before coming into focus and turning gold once more.

The pup said nothing about it though and kept her thoughts to herself about why her Alpha's beast wanted out. It was none of her business.

Sesshomaru started to scan the area for a few seconds, then turned his attention to Rin who was using the leftover flowers from her hair to make a flower crown. "Rin." he said with his usual monotone voice. "Where is Jaken?"

Rin stood up before spinning slowly in a circle to look around the clearing for him only to see Ah-Un by himself sleeping a couple yards away.

Facing her Lord once more, Rin put her right hand under her chin and her other hand on her hip as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. Clasping her hands together after a moments pause, a triumphant grin crossed her face as she finally answered.

"Master Jaken said something about finding a potion to break some spell that he said me and Haven put on you! But me and Haven never put a spell on you, so I think Master Jaken just used that excuse so he would not have to watch us when we woke up." Rin told him as she smiled sweetly, glad she was able to answer her Lord's question.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru was not happy at the moment, and to know that his retainer was stupid enough to think that he was weak enough to fall prey to a simple potion was ridiculous. He was the Lord of the West after all. Not only would the karpa pay for leaving the camp and his wards unattended, but also for his ignorance.

Watching her protector closely, Haven watched as his eyes narrowed while the human girl skip away and over to the large dragon demon in the middle of the field.

Haven had noticed the Taiyoukai's domineer change since his nap, and she couldn't help but wonder what changed his attitude so quickly.

The pup sighed as she leaned against him, but had to catch herself from falling over a moment later as Sesshomaru quickly stood up and walked over to the other tree on the left beside theirs. Blinking, she watched him elegantly settle back down before leaning back against his new tree and closing his eyes.

Havens ears flattened to her head as she wondered if she did something wrong; however, she did not let this deter her as she stood up and slowly walked over to the white clad youkai that was thirty feet away.

About halfway to him though his eyes flew open and he slightly bared his fangs to the pup with a growl. Haven paused at his actions, but then took another step forward making Sesshomaru's lip curve even more to reveal more teeth as his growling became louder.

This made Haven stop completely this time as she looked at her protector with wide-eyes. She whimpered quietly while her bottom lip trembled, finally understanding that he was telling her to go away.

Taking a few steps back, Haven watched her master calm before closing his eyes once more. When they were finally closed, Haven turned her back to him and walked back over to the pelt Sesshomaru had left behind at the tree they both had occupied only moments ago.

She plopped herself back down on the plush fur dejectedly, not knowing what to do. Her doggy didn't want her near him anymore and because Sesshomaru was her alpha, her instincts kept saying it was a bad sign. Alpha's were suppose to take care of their pack , but when they start to push you away it meant that you probably wouldn't be around much longer. At least, that's what she was getting from it.

Haven felt tears start to burn her eyes as she laid down on her stomach, resting her pale cheek against the soft fur.

Looking up, she watched as the sun went completely over the tree line and the stars lit up the night sky like sparkling diamonds. Committing the scene to memory, Haven closed her eyes and tried to find comfort in the fur pelt as the cool night breeze blew against her back.

She tried to banish the unwanted thoughts of what her mother's killers said about her and the way Sesshomaru was acting toward her. But she could not blame him though. After all, who would ever want a hanyou child.

**A/N:Sorry for that last Beauty and the Beast type of line. :P So here's chapter 5. I hope you guys liked it. I wrote a little more then I was suppose to, but writing is usually my escape when I'm upset. I can't wait for school tomorrow, and coming from me hell probably froze over with me saying that. Need to spend some time out of my house. My dads just made my whole weekend hell. On a happier note though, thank you for the reviews guys. It means a lot. Til next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Something Like You

**Chapter 6: Some_thing_ like you**

The sun was barely rising over the tree-line as Sesshomaru's pack began to wake up for their first day back at traveling. Rin was sitting up rubbing at the sleep in her eyes as Ah-Un pushed at the snoring Jaken, making his snot bubble pop when he jumped awake.

Rin giggled at his panicked face as she stood and left to go behind a bush and relieve herself. Sesshomaru stood quietly against a tree watching his pack. He had a feeling. He didn't know what it was, but his instincts just screamed at him that something was going to happen today.

His gazed shifted slightly to the small form laying on his moko-moko and for a split second he felt, proud? Happy? Sesshomaru started to mentally stomp on that thought; he didn't care what that feeling was. He was suppose to be thinking of ways on how to fix her appearing as a hanyou. Or getting rid of her. Which ever came first.

"Jaken, wake up Haven." Sesshomaru said as he watched the karpa started to sputter, but listen to his Lords wishes.

Jaken quickly walked over to the sleeping pup, a look of disgust on his face as he poked at her with his staff. "Wake up you lazy half-breed child. Our Lord wishes to depart!" The toad screeched, poking at the pups back and head once again.

Sesshomaru watched with narrowed eyes, but said nothing while his beast snarled at the karpa's abuse to her. _**'**_**That lowly creature has dared to harm our pup or call her names. Kill it!**_**' **_His beast growled upset that it's master would let his retainer do such a thing.

He tried to ignore his beast, but as Jaken continued to poke and yell at the pup, his beast began to annoy and yell at Sesshomaru even more. Finally Sesshomaru had enough snapped. "Jaken!"

The toad stopped in mid yell and looked over to his master. "Yes Lord Ses-" as Jaken looked over to Sesshomaru a small clawed hand shot-out, swiping tiny claws along the toads face.

Jaken stood there shock for a moment as lines of blood went down his face before screaming at the top of his lungs and falling over. He rolled around on the ground with wide, watery eyes while the cause of his injury sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Don't yell and be mean karpa. You only had to be nice!" The small girl said with a frown.

Sesshomaru just stared at her with wide eyes, not even paying attention to his wailing retainer on the ground. His beast snickered. **'Pup is tough. Puts that worthless thing in its place. Good pup!' **It said happy that his new pup could hold her own. It actual found what she did to be cute.

Hearing the happiness in his beasts voice Sesshomaru glared and started to walk toward the two. "LORD SESSHOMARU! Did you see what that crazed thing did to your loyal servant?" Jaken whined as he groveled at his Lord's feet.

Sesshomaru ignored him though as he stepped toward Haven and bent down. She watched him curiously as he just stared a her for a moment.

_'SMACK!'_

The sound echoed threw the clearing and if it wasn't for the clear sky, most would have thought the sound to be a clap of thunder.

The small meadow went eerily quiet as Sesshomaru stood back up pulling his moko-moko up with him. Jaken for once sat silently, staring wide-eyed at a bright red hand print on soft pale flesh.

No one dared to breathe as a blank faced Haven looked at the tall daiyoukai with emotionless eyes; only a single tear falling from her lavender pools. "You will not come into this ones pack and show disrespect. Even some_thing _ such as yourself should know obedience. You shed tears for your weakness, and weakness brings failure. Failure, for me, is not an option. Now, correct yourself, we are leaving."

Sesshomaru didn't even look at her as he spoke; when he was finished, he began to walk away toward the other side of the clearing.

Rin stood with a sober expression in the middle of the clearing griping tightly to Ah-Un's reins. She had watched the whole scene, and as Sesshomaru walked past her, she spared him a small glance. He didn't even look at her before disappearing into the tree-line.

Rin just stayed where she was looking off to where her Lord and father figure had went. Her faced in that moment looked not like that of a young nine-year-old girls, but that of a wise young woman instead.

"You are wrong Sesshomaru-sama. Haven is not the weak one." She whispered before looking back at Jaken and Haven. Rin watched as Jaken pulled at the the hanyou girls kimono sleeve to try and get her to stand with small, half halfhearted comments about how if he just left her there his Lord would be upset. She could tell that Jaken felt bad for her.

'I feel Lord Sesshomaru will be different now after what has happened. Hopefully it is just a silly feeling and not true.' Rin thought, as she stood next to her dragon companion waiting for her other two pack-mates.

**A/N: Now reading the first three chapters or so, you probably didn't see this coming, but come on. He's not Kagome, but before I start getting angry reviews or something; NO! Sesshomaru is,not going to start being abusive to her or something, but this will set the path for many events to come... Maybe. I don't know. Actually this story has no plot line what-so-ever in a way so I'm making it up as I go. TA-DAAAA! Ain't I brilliant? x) But yeah, anyway as always I would like to thank the readers, and silent readers, who read this story. You guys are awesome. Til next time.  
*Spoiler Alert*: The Inu-tachi will be showing up soon! :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Was Mine But Now Yours

**A/N: I'm sorry if you guys have been wondering about Kagome and why she hasn't appeared yet, but I promise that this story isn't just about Sesshomaru, it's just taking a minute for the plot. Promise. :) Like everything I like dragging things out. :P**

**This was suppose to be chapter 6 but I thought it was to big of a time break so here it is as chapter 7! :D**

**Chapter 7: Was Mine But Now Yours**

It was quiet as the Demon Lord and his pack walked down the small dirt road. Sesshomaru was at the head of the pack as usual, with Jaken on his right pulling Ah-Un's reins while Rin sat on the dragon's back humming softly.

To his left walked the small girl Sesshomaru had let into his group with her silver bangs covering her eyes. She was thinking about what she should do after what happened with the incident at the campsite that morning. It wasn't like she could just leave and survive on her own. Her mother had not taught her much about her to survive since she was still very young, and what she did know was of little use to her survival at the moment.

Haven had always been taught to rely on her instincts in uncertain situations and right now her instincts said to trust the similar looking dai-youkai in front of her. Maybe her instincts weren't that good today.

Stealing a small glance up threw her bangs, Haven looked at her 'Alpha' with calculating eyes, trying to find out what he was thinking. It was a lost cause though as his face remained impassive as ever, looking straight ahead.

Haven could slightly understand the slap since she did hurt that toad, but even so, such a thing didn't give him a right to slap a small pup; she was for sure about that.

Looking back toward the ground, Haven began to think about what could have changed her Lords demeanor toward her since their nap yesterday. Maybe she had done something wrong. Was it because she was playing with the human girl, Rin? Did that bother him? Maybe it was because he didn't like flowers and the ones in her hair upset him somehow. Or... Maybe it was because of what she was.

Haven tilted her head back with a frown to stare at the sky threw the branches of leaves above her head. She was young, but not ignorant. Her mother had hinted and even once told her of the consequences of being what she was. A _half-breed_. The pup closed her eyes as she thought about the time two moon cycles ago when her and her mother went to the small youkai town a mornings journey from their small, secluded home.

It was strange that her mother actually let her go with her to the market that day. She had only been once before that when she was a little over a year old, but she could never recall the event. When she would ask her mother on previous occasions why she had to stay home, her mother would just answer with a "Because it would be unsafe for you to go." and drop the subject.

It was that day though Haven found out why her mother never let her go before with her to get certain foods and supplies. She also found out why her mother had hide her scent and put a hat on her to hide her ears that day too.

Biting her bottom lip, Haven couldn't stop the image of her mother's panicked face of when they were leaving, and she stumbled into a tiger youkai, making her small clothed hat fall to the ground.

Everything after that was a blur to her, but she did remember bits and pieces such as her mother grabbing her before sharp claws could touch her. Her mother having gashes on her upper right arm. The scent of blood. Them fleeing quickly out of the village. They had spent the night under the stars, her mother afraid that the youkai from the village would look for them so she avoided going home.

Setting her gaze back on Sesshomaru, Haven remembered what her mother told her when she asked that night why the tiger youkai had acted in such a way to his own kind.

"_No, my pup. My kind_. _You must understand, even though I raise you as a youkai you are still a hanyou. A half-breed. You are neither human nor demon. For this reason I keep you away from both kinds. Being what you are is not an easy life, and that is why now I refuse to feed you lies about what you are and how life for you will be. Being a hanyou is a lonely life, but, even with this information, I do believe you will find where you belong one day."_

She could never really understand what her mother meant, even though she knew it was simple. Maybe that's why she didn't understand. Becauseit _was_ that simple.

Shaking her head, Haven scratched behind one of her ears as they twitched, deciding not to think anymore about her mother and the past. It was depressing.

Finishing her nice scratch, the silver haired girl didn't have time to react as she ran face first into a white clad leg. Haven's eyes widened as she heard Sesshomaru give off an annoyed growl. She looked up ready to say sorry, but paused when she saw he was not looking at her, but the opening in front of them.

The hanyou girl watched as his eyes narrowed at a certain spot. Giving a peek from behind the Lord's leg, it only took a moment for a red blur to run out of the tree's before stopping a few feet away.

"Sesshomaru! There you are you bastard! I knew you would turn up some time. I let you off the last time we fought, but I promise this time I WILL kill you!"

Haven's eyes widened when she saw the large sword the demon pulled out in front of her. Uncertainty flooded off her in waves, but for some reason she was not afraid.

"This one is not in the mood today for your ignorance half-breed, now leave." Sesshomaru growled.

Blinking slowly, Haven frowned. 'Half-breed?' Stepping out from behind Sesshomaru's legs, Haven stared in wonder, her little ears twitching with her curiosity as she took in the other hanyou's appearance.

He looked almost just like her, just with gold eyes instead of purple.

"Keh, you think I give a damn abou-" The hanyou paused as he caught movement at his brother leg, and was shocked to see a small hanyou girl looking back at him curiously.

He honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing. Giving a wicked grin he started to speak again. "Well ain't that a sight to see. The hater of half-breed's having a hanyou runt at his side. Did you screw up and end up just like our old man?" The hanyou boy sneered and at that moment the inu-tachi appeared behind him breathing heavily from running. "Inuyasha." A girl with ebony hair said.

Sesshomaru snarled at the comment, ignoring the group of humans yelling at the hanyou, and looked down to see the half-breed child he brought into his pack standing right beside him, staring at his brother. He felt anger at the awed look his pup was giving his younger sibling, but quickly pushed it down.

"I assure you _brother,_ that I am not like father who was weak enough to fall prey to a human wench such as your mother. This one could never lower himself to care for something as disgraceful as a half-breed like you!"

Sesshomaru heard his beast snarl at his declaration and instantly knew why. At that moment he caught the scent of salt water and blood, and looked down to see water eyes and bleeding palms at clawed fingers dug deeply into them. The hanyou girl's bottom lip trembled a moment before a look of anger crossed her face.

Sesshomaru was shocked when the small pup unclenched her right hand and grabbed his right pant leg. Taking her foot, she slammed it on top of his leather clad boot and ground her heal into his foot. Looking straight into his eyes as Sesshomaru looked down at her, Haven finally let her angry and pain from the past three days go.

"You are bad Alpha and a meanie! I hate you, Shomaru!" Haven yelled, finally letting the tears fall. "I hate you! I hate YOU! I HATE YOU!" She yelled, giving three more stomps to the Dai-youkai's foot before releasing him from her hold.

When she let go Sesshomaru finally came to his senses and was enraged at what the pup had done. She had not only told him he was a bad provider for his part, but she also did it in front of his half-brother and his pack.

Grabbing the insolent pup by her collar, Sesshomaru yanked her up to eye level making her yelp . He ignored her though as he snarled in her face, losing his usual stone-cold facade. "You shall be punished for your disrespect toward this ones person!" He heard his brother growl at his behavior toward the pup, and for a moment Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to his brother.

Coming up with the perfect idea, Sesshomaru grinned as he still held Haven in the air, and began to walk toward his brother.

He watched Inuyasha tense as he approached, but paid him no mind as he stop a few inches away and tossed the pup to the ground at the hanyou's bare feet.

The pup yelp and whimpered at the harsh treatment, but Sesshomaru didn't even spar her a glance as he turned and spoke, walking away. "I leave her to you Inuyasha. I am no longer willing to care for something I cannot accept."

Sitting up and looking over her shoulder, Haven to in her now Former Lords words as he got farther away. He... couldn't accept her?

Closing her eyes a moment Haven's took a deep breath to try and calm the tears. Opening them once more, she was caught off guard as a green blur shot out in front of her. "Honey are okay?"

Looking up, Haven stared into blue eyes as a soft hand cupped her cheek. For a small moment she imagined it was her mother before she gave a vicious snarl to the girl and turned her face to bite into the woman's hand.

She could smell she was a human and growled loudly as tears began to fall from her lavender pools. She could taste something mixed in with the copper taste of the girls blood, and it made her mouth sting. She didn't mind though, it took away the pain she felt in her chest.

The woman started to hush the hanyou girls quiet sobs as she pulled her close and her chest and Haven finally had enough of the human woman.

Pulling away Haven took off into the forest ignoring the shouts from behind her.

"Inuyasha do something! You can't just let her leave!" The blue eyed woman shouted as she cradled her bleeding hand.

He looked to were the hanyou child had ran to before turning his attention back to his friend. "Leave her be for now Kagome. She won't go far. Trust me."

Kagome looked at her uncertain about what he said before nodding. She needing to fix up her hand anyway.

**A/N: So I'm on Spring Break! Yay! :D So I got time to write. Sort of. My moms visiting for the week and My Act test is on the 19th, the day after I got back to school and I'm shooting for a 25 on it so I'm going to be working on some practice stuff and Wednesday I'm going to a workshop at my school so I'm can be even more prepared! I hope I make the score I want. My English and Reading are at a 30's, but my math and science are 17's. Blah I swear they put the science last so you WILL make a low score. That part always kills me. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! If you have questions feel free to ask me in a PM or Review and I'll do my best to explain and answer them. I don't mind criticism either, so if you think I need some work some where just tell me. Thanks you for the support! Til next. :)**

**P.S -Sorry for any mistaskes.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Skittish Pup and Ramen

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Here's chapter eight! ;D**

**Chapter 8: A Skittish Pup and Ramen**

It was nightfall by the time Haven returned to the small area she had run away from a few hours before. The inu-tachi had set up camp after the incident with Sesshomaru, and already had dinner going for the group.

Haven walked quietly over to the oak tree the older hanyou sat in and took her seat under it, all the while keeping her head down and her eyes shielded from view with her bangs. Rubbing at her eyes tiredly, the hanyou girl gave a small sigh as she listened to the sounds around her.

She could hear the two females in the group finishing dinner as the human male with a gold staff sat silently beside a fox demon kit who looked to be writing on something. Haven rubbed at her swollen eyes once more, trying to keep herself awake.

Crying had tired her out, but it was hopeless trying to sleep. Not like she really wanted to anyway. Every time she closed her eyes nightmares plagued her with visions of her mother, evil men, and Sesshomaru.

As the thought of the demon lord crossed her mind, Haven looked up at the hanyou boy, that she found out was the Lords brother, who sat quietly in the tree above her. He had his eyes closed as his arms laid crossed over his chest with his right leg prompt up on the tree branch he sat on while his left leg hung off to swing at it's leisure.

He looked peaceful and relaxed, but the hanyou pup could tell by the way his ears stayed pointed straight up that he was very aware of their surroundings and on alert for any danger. It helped give her some peace at the knowledge.

Feeling her stare, Inuyasha opened his eyes to look down at the inu-hanyou girl that reminded him so much of himself at her age. He wasn't sure how she came to be with his brother, but Inuyasha could tell by the way the girl acted that the pup was probably traumatized from something or other.

He snorted at that. '_Probably something that asshole did_.' Inuyasha doubted his brother of actually being nice to the hanyou girl. Half-breeds weren't really a soft spot for the demon lord.

The sound of foot steps snapped Inuyasha out of his musings and two different sets of puppy ears twitched at the movement. Both hanyou's turned their attention to the weirdly dressed miko who was smiling as she made her way toward them.

At the smell of finished dinner Inuyasha slide from the branch he sat on to land with a thud on the ground before standing. Kagome stopped in front of her friend with two hot cups of ramen.

Haven sat quietly on Kagome's left side watching the couple.

"Keh," snatching the hot food from the miko's hand, Inuyasha started stuffing his face. "took you long enough wench. I thought you said this food was suppose to be made fast?"

Kagome glared at the silver haired boy she had become fond of. "Don't start Inuyasha. It's been a long day," Her blue eyes shifted to the small girl that sat under the oak tree. "for some more then others."

Inuyasha paused putting another large mouth full of Ramen down his throat to look at the hanyou child sitting a few feet away. He watched as his friend started making her way to the girl that quickly became on edge and bared her fangs. Kagome seemed not to notice.

His gaze shifted to the bandages wrapped around Kagome's hand and reached out for it, pulling the confused girl to a stop. "Don't." He said, knowing the out come if she were to go and be nice to the girl.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she glazed at her hanyou companion. "Well I can't just let her starve." She said, motioning to the cup of noddles in her hand.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was just trying to help the girl feel better, but pushing her with kindness wouldn't help the girl feel more comfortable either.

Taking the cup out of the miko's hand, he walked the few steps over to the hanyou pup, sat on his hunches, and glared. The pup glared back, and both sat with narrowed eyes in a staring contest.

Kagome watched with a twitch in her brow as the thought of how similar they looked to actual dogs crossed her mind.

Inuyasha, not taking his eyes off the small girl, sat the ramen cup on the ground and nudge it slightly toward her. He waited for her to reach for the food, but when after a moment her gaze only shift to it and gave it a sniff, he rolled his eyes.

Putting her nose in the air, Haven closed her eyes and refused to give the other hanyou anymore attention. Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, fine. Be that way and stave yourself for all I care. It won't change anything that happened, so you're just hurting yourself."

Standing, Inuyasha jumped back into his tree and began to eat his ramen again.

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha-"

"Shut it wench. I know what I'm doing." He said, shoving his noddle covered chop-sticks in his mouth.

Wanting to sit him, but choosing not to, Kagome gave a glance to the stubborn pup on the ground, and thought of how she look like Inuyasha when he pouted. Shaking her head, she began to walk over to her spot on the other side of the fire. Maybe her friend did know what he was doing; after all, it takes one to know one right?

Haven watched from the corner of her eye the miko woman leave and sit down near her friends on the other side of camp before checking on the hanyou above her that was done eating, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.

She looked down at the noddles in the paper box and sniffed them again. They _did _smell good, and she was hungry.

Looking around at the group once more, she noticed that no one was paying her any mind so she reached for the box.

It was warm in her hand, and it made her skin tingle as she noticed how cool her skin felt compared to it. Haven stirred the noodles a moment with the chop-sticks that were already placed inside the food before bringing some to her mouth and taking a bite.

Her eyes widened at the taste and a small smile graced her face. Pausing a moment and schooling her facial features, she looked again to make sure no one was watching before digging into her dinner, smiling once again.

Inuyasha watched with a cracked eye and a smirk across his face. Yup, he was sure the pup would be just fine. Closing his eye again, he setting into a more comfortable position for the night ahead.

**A/N: So I have like ten one-shots sitting in my Inuyasha document folder that are half finished. I can never seem to get them done. I call them my rainy-day one-shots. XD I use them to help with writers block... It never works, but I put a new sentence in each like almost everyday so someday they'll get finished!... Someday... xP**


	9. Chapter 9: Friendly Advice From a Friend

**Chapter 9: Friendly Advice from a Friend**

"Inuyasha!" A shrill voice screeched making said hanyou's eyes snap open as he tried to catch himself from falling out of the tree he had slept in the night before. Glaring at his companion, Inuyasha look down at the wide-eyed Kagome with disdain.

"Inuyasha, I can't find that little girl! What if something happened to her? I thought you were suppose to be watching the camp!" She yelled, almost in hysterics. Girl? What girl? Oh, yeah. That one.

He gave the green clad miko a blank look as his ear twitched making him look behind her. "Well, did you ever check in the bushes behind you wench instead of giving someone a heart attack?"

He watched her blink a moment in confusion before spinning around to see the small hanyou child come out of a set of bushes rubbing her eyes tiredly. Rolling his eyes as Kagome took off running toward to the girl, Inuyasha jumped down from his resting place to go over to the two girls.

'_Kami I need to ask her name_.' Kagome thought randomly as she dropped down to her knees in front of the pup before pulling the girl into her arms.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't leave camp without telling somebody! Something could happen to you." She said holding the girl tightly.

Half asleep, Haven tried to process the situation she was in as she stared blankly over the human woman's shoulder, confused. When she finally registered how close the miko was holding her, Haven released a loud warning growl. What the woman did next though surprised her.

Pulling the girl back a little to rest her hands on her shoulders, Kagome gave her a stern look. "Don't you growl at me Missy. How did you expect me to act when I found you?" her expression softened, "I was worried after all."

Humans were so emotional. Maybe that was why she was being raise by demon standards instead of human ones.

Haven stared at the young woman for a moment. She looked like her mother when she would return late from collecting fish from the river because she had stayed longer to play in the water. Maybe the girl had been worried about her, but why?

Kagome watched the girls face closely and saw a brief flash of pain before the pup turned her face to the side with a small 'hmph'.

'_Huh, so my words got through to her._' Kagome was happy. It meant that the girl did feel some emotion that wasn't violent toward her person.

Haven just looked toward the other members of the group. She didn't want to remember about her mother. But she couldn't help it. If she had it her way, she would be living on her own. Instead she had to be around a group of humans; one being a crazy miko that changed moods like the wind directions.

This had to be the Kami's cruel way of punishing her for her mother's death. They blamed her for putting her mother into an early grave.

Haven was jarred from her thoughts as she felt herself being pulled back by the collar of her kimono. Looking up surprised, Haven saw gold eyes staring down at her.

"How the hell did you get past me pup? Not even Shippo can move around without me hearing him. What did you go do?" He said suspicious of the girl.

Blinking once, Haven quickly narrowed her lavender orbs at the older hanyou. Whose was he to ask questions about her and why she left? It was only to go relieve herself, but still, it wasn't any of his business. She didn't say anything when he left for so long to follow after those glowing white worms in the sky last night!

It was obvious that the miko was the Alpha in the group, female or not, so maybe she should tell on him. He had looked happy when he saw them, but he had looked back nervously at the sleeping girl before he left. Hmm. Maybe she could just use that information for later, but for now she would stick to just glaring.

Inuyasha glared back at her in return, unfazed. "You shouldn't glare like that, or you're gonna to look as ugly as that ice prick that left you."

The words were spoken in a sneer and Haven felt a pain in her chest at the mention of the cold demon lord leaving her.

Kagome's eyes also went wide at the statement and she gasped at the hanyou's cruel words to the pup.

"Inuyasha! Don't tell her that! What the Hell's wrong with you?" Kagome screeched.

His ears flattened slightly, but his glaring contest with Haven continued. "Keh, It's not like she doesn't probably know it. She's not stupid like you."

Realizing his mistake, Inuyasha finally broke eye contact with the small hanyou to look at the fuming Kagome with fearful eyes. "Wait! Kagome, I didn't mean it lik-"

"SIT BOY!" She yelled, not paying attention to the pup still standing in front of Inuyasha.

Haven watched as the purple necklace began to glow and jumped to the side just in time to miss the older hanyou crushing her into the dirt. Pushing herself up onto her knees, Haven looked behind her confused to see the other half-demon implanted into the ground as Kagome stood up; not even paying attention to the poor pup a foot away.

"You honestly think I'm going to believe that you didn't mean that?" The miko screeched, making Haven's ears plaster against her head. The girl had to be part banshee.

Getting tired of just looking at the two who were heatedly yelling back and forth at each other, Haven got to her feet and started to walk back over to the tree she had slept under. Kagome and Inuyasha still too caught up in their argument to notice.

Sitting down and pulling her knees up toward her chest, the young pup closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree. It didn't seem like they would be going anywhere for a while.

As she started to get comfy and fall into a light sleep, Haven felt her ear twitch and she wanted to whimper. Someone had come up to her, rousing her from her almost sleep state, but the sound was to light to be one of the humans.

Opening her eyes, she saw the small kit that the miko was holding earlier in front of her. He had bright orange hair tied in a ponytail by a blue bow, and green eyes. He was small and looked nice enough.

He grinned. "Hi, I'm Shippo! Um, what's your name?" He said almost uncertain of the question.

Not knowing if she should answer him or not, Haven looked over to the pair that was still arguing, with the hanyou now further in the ground, before casting her gaze to the monk an slayer that seemed unfazed by the bickering pair as they packed up camp. It seem okay.

"It's Haven." She said softly as she leaned forward off the tree. Sitting with her legs tuck on either side of her with her hands placed on the ground in between her thighs, making her look like a curious puppy as she stared at the kit. "Do they always fight like that?" She asked.

Shippo looked behind her and at the irate miko who had seemed to end the conversation as she stomped over to her bag. He laughed. "Who? Inuyasha and Kagome? Yeah, this is an almost everyday thing. Kagome usually always wins the fight though, Inuyasha just gets to be buried six feet under while choking on dirt."

Haven giggled at that and smiled toward the kit. He was funny. She noticed how it was the first time she had smiled in the past two days, but what she noticed more was that she _laughed_. She hadn't really laughed since she was with her mother and it was a rare occasion when it was an actual happy laugh, since her mother found it improper for a female to do such a thing.

She frowned as another though came to her. "Hey, um, Shippo?" she asked quietly not wanting Inuyasha, who was now able to stand, over hearing her talk, "Why do you hang around humans, and why would you sleep next to that miko at night? Aren't you scared she'll hurt you?"

Her question made him frown, which she knew it would, hence her uncertainty. But she had never been around humans, besides for that small girl Rin, and adult humans killed her mother. She wasn't 'stupid' as the older hanyou liked to put. She wouldn't judge these ones for something others did, but she was wary of them.

When never learning or knowing trust toward anyone but one person, it was hard to go by it. Maybe her mother was wrong to keep her away from others after all.

"Well, you see, my parents were killed by demons called the Thunder Brothers, and because of Inuyasha and Kagome, I was able to avenge them. Kagome took me in after that and she's been sort of like a mother to me. I guess that's why and because being next to her makes me feel safe. Just like when I was with my mother." He whispered the last part softly, and Haven watched as his eyes glazed over slightly as if remembering a time with his mother.

"Safe... with... mother." Had she ever felt safe with her mother? Had her mother _truly _made her feel safe? Haven knew her mother _kept_ her safe, but was it ever a feeling of just knowing that her mother was there for her? She felt ill from the questions that she would never be able to fully answer now.

"Haven?" Snapping from her thoughts, Haven quickly scanned the group to see that they were pretty much ready to leave. Shippo quickly spoke.

"Try to give the others a chance. Especially Kagome. Trust me, as a friend, no one will leave you behind, or hurt you. Not even Inuyasha. And if he tries just tell Kagome and she will SIT him to Hell and back!" He said a little to loudly making Inuyasha look over.

"Hey! What the Hell are you telling her brat! Don't fill her head with all your whining lies!" Inuyasha yelled as he stomped over to them. Picking Shippo up by his tail making the kit wail. "_Kagome_!"

"Inuyasha put him down now!" Kagome said in a huff, not in the mode for this.

Haven glared up at the Inu as he held the kitsune. The kit had said he was her friend. Wasn't she suppose to protect her friends? Deciding to go with her instincts that told her yes, Haven growled and jumped up, swiping at his wrist with her claws, surprising Inuyasha making him drop Shippo into her awaiting arms.

She held his small form with his back pressed against her chest and her arms wrapped around his waist, as if she were holding a doll. She stuck her tongue out at the upset hanyou making Shippo grin.

Inuyasha snarled at the female pup and Haven squealed as he made a move to grabbed her. She took off running toward the other pack members and hid behind Kagomes bare legs as Inuyasha came to a halt in front of the woman.

She was glaring at him and Haven grinned evilly at the hanyou as she felt the miko's anger rise. She knew what was going to happen next and she couldn't help getting excited.

"Inuyasha," eyes going wide, said male started to back away. Kagomes next words made his ears flatten. God he hated kids. "SIT BOY!"

The crash, as well as Inuyasha scream, rang loudly through the clearly. Haven smirked, and looked down at the laughing Shippo.

Maybe it would hurt to stick around; if only just to be with her new _friend_.

**A/N: Could you imagine Kagome and Inuyasha as parents? Dear lord. Haha. Did you guys guess what Haven was thinking about when Inuyasha talked to her? Hmm. So a little Shippo and Haven bonding. :D The next few chapters are going to be in quick time lines? I think that's what you call them. Thanks to everyone's for the reviews and stuff, and if you have questions just feel free to ask. I don't mind criticism. **

**I was up til midnight writing this on a school night, so maybe for my awesome effort I'll wake up to some reviews? Never hurts to ask. ;P Love you guys and also! Happy late Easter. xD**


	10. Chapter 10:Fitting In and Colorful Words

**A/N: So, I posted this chapter last night, but for some reason it deleted two paragraphs when I did it, so I took it down. Here's the chapter though, and sorry about the wait.**

**Chapter 10: Fitting In and Colorful Words**

It had been a month since Haven had joined the Inu-Tachi group, and by now she was fitting in just fine with everyone.

Kagome had found the young hanyou pup to be like a mini Inuyasha, and if she hadn't know any better, she would have thought Haven really was his kid.

Over the past couple of weeks, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku have found many similar traits in the two hanyou's. The way they ate ramen like it was their last meal. How they sat like dogs when they were pouting.

One time Kagome caught Haven watching Inuyasha scratching his head with his foot like a dog, and when she saw Haven start to mimic his action she had finally realized the girl was only copying him.

This lead to him being yelled at for being a bad influence.

Sadly though because of their constant mentions of the subject prior, Shippo had gone and asked Inuyasha if he had somehow fathered an unknown pup, which caused a sputtering fit from the elder hanyou, which later ended with him eating dirt after hitting the small kit in the head.

"Kagome, look I caught one!" Said woman, who was snapped from her musings, turned her gaze to Haven who stood grinning on the riverbank holding a fish between her claws.

Currently they were down by a large stream trying to catch fish for dinner.

"Good job Haven." Kagome flashed the young pup an approving smile before the girl turned to look for more fish with a happy squeal in return.

Things had gotten better between her and the hanyou pup over the past few weeks, and Kagome was thankful the pup had stopped trying to bite her.

Inuyasha had been taking the girl on hunts lately and Kagome thought it would be good to spend some alone time with her as well.

She had noticed when Inuyasha or her would give the girl praise for doing something right a spark would light up in the little girls eyes. It was natural of course, but she felt like the girl was always expecting a different response.

When she had went and asked Inuyasha about it, he said it was probably due to how she was raised.

That answer had brought on a long lecture on how that was probably the reason Sesshomaru was an ice prick, and that it was lucky for the pup that the asshole had left her with a more compassionate provider like him.

_'Compassionate? Yeah right.' _Kagome thought, failing to catch another fish as she wondered how he knew such a word since he always seemed to beat on Shippo.

He had ended the conversation with how Inu-youkai crave affection and praise _as pups_, so there was nothing new about her trying to gain it.

Kagome knew he was slightly lying about it being just pups craving affection and attention though, but she knew better then to say anything.

It did however lead to her wondering if Sesshomaru wanted to be shown a feeling like affection, but she quickly squashed that thought before it became too thought through in her mind.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Kagome was finally able to stop her wandering thoughts as she watched Haven's uncertain expression closely.

The girl had grown, much to everyone's shock since she came to them. It wasn't a normal growth though.

After only being with the group for three days, the Inu-tachi had awoken the next morning to find the once five year old pup looking to be about eight or nine.

Inuyasha had, much to everyone's surprise, been the one to explain why Haven had grown at such a fast rate.

He believed something traumatic, something like the Sesshomaru incident, had happened to her. If a pup was exposed to a traumatic or life changing event, it can cause their instincts to react. Their instincts can some times make the pup age a couple years to make them stronger and better able to defend themselves, so something such as the past event won't happen again.

_'She's so sweet though. I wonder what could have happened to her.' _Kagome could only think of it being Sesshomaru's fault.

She stood from her crouched position in the river and smiled at the girl, who at first only stood to her upper thigh, but now was just past her belly button in height.

"Kagome is this enough?" Haven asked, eyes shinning with hope of pleasing the young woman she had grown to look up to as she played with the purple sleeve of her haori.

It had been a gift from Inuyasha when he had taken her to some old witch lady in a cave two weeks ago. The woman had taken measurements of her body before given her an outfit similar to Inuyasha's but in a deep purple a few hours later. It fabric was soft, and according to the two would keep her safe.

Kagome looked over to the pile of fish that Haven had been collecting and almost choked at the sight.

There were probably around fifteen fish! There was no way they needed that many, let alone the thought of how they would carry those back on their own.

"Um, honey I don't think we need that many." Kagome said hesitantly.

Seeing Haven's uncertain look turn into one of almost panic, Kagome knew she had made a mistake by saying such a thing.

"Shit! Kagome I'm sorry! I'll put some back I promise."

"Honey it's okay, we'll just-" Kagome stopped when her mind registered the profane word Haven had said.

"Wait. What did you say?" Kagome looked at the confused pup as she tilted her head.

"What did I say?" She asked clearly confused.

"That S-word. Were did you hear it?" Kagome had a feeling she knew where.

"Sorry?"

"No, the other one."

Kagome saw the spark of recognition in Haven's eyes before she spoke.

"Oh, you mean shit. Inuyasha says it every time you tell him to sit and he hits the dirt. He's like, 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fucking Wench! Shit!'"

There was a long pause between the two before the miko woman felt her purifying energy flare as she grabbed Haven's hand and started dragging her back down the path toward camp.

Murder waas evident in her dark gaze.

"Kagome what about the fish!" Haven shouted, looking over her shoulder at her fading accomplishment as they got farther away from the stream.

"We'll get them later." Kagome mumbled.

Dinner was the last thing on Kagome's mind, and at the head of it was all the painful ways she was going to bury the ignorant hanyou who needed a lesson on the importance of not cursing in front of children!

**A/N: So, there really isn't any excuse for my missing updates after school got out, except for laziness and I've become addicted to Candy Crush Saga! O.o That game is awesome... and addicting. Plus I got me a new phone that lets me play it on there so now its like an obsession. Anyway, I still got a month of free time to entertain you guys with, but BEWARE I do have five other stories to write for, I think its five, so it can always take me maybe a week or two to update. Love you all though and thanks to the reviews and stuff. Til next time. :)**

**NOTICE: For those of you who are waiting for me to update 'The Bang Buddy 10 Commandments' I'm working on it. Everything is done except Kagome and Sesshomaru's lemon, which I'm trying to make awesome and keep putting off. I promise though that it will be updated with 'Soberness of the Dawn' by Sunday.**


End file.
